The instant invention relates generally to fuel supply systems and more specifically it relates to a fuel discarding device.
Numerous fuel supply systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to empty the fuel of a carburetor float bowl back into the fuel tank. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,965,086; 2,986,133 and 3,534,721 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.